


Good morning kiss

by aussiephoenix7



Category: Pretty Little Liars
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-04
Updated: 2017-03-04
Packaged: 2018-09-28 07:20:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 16,980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10079261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aussiephoenix7/pseuds/aussiephoenix7
Summary: Emily sleeps over at the Spencer's to keep her company while her parents are in Philadelphia for the weekend. Feelings are revealed, but will they be received with open arms?





	1. Telling each other

I feel the girl sleeping beside me roll over in her sleep, coming to rest an inch from my face. Even with the little light provided by the street lamp shining into my bedroom I can still make out her perfect features as I feel her warm breath on my neck, sending a shiver down my spine.

I wish I could just tell her how I feel, but I'm a coward when it comes to revealing my feelings, especially if they are towards someone so close to me, one of my best friends in fact.

I glance back over my shoulder and sigh when I see my alarm clock revealing the time to be 2:45. I really need to stop thinking about her. Nothing would ever happen. She couldn't possibly feel the same about me and I need to get some sleep.

I must have eventually drifted off because I am woken by fingers tucking what must have been loose strands of hair behind my ear and then fingers running along my cheek and jawline. I slowly open my eyes to see the tan girl laying beside me smiling. I can't help but smile back at her. How can she look this damn gorgeous when she just woke up?

"Morning Em," I say as I stifle a yawn. "What time is it?"

"Morning Spence. I didn't mean to wake you. I woke up and couldn't go back to sleep and you just looked so beautiful and peaceful sleeping, I couldn't help but watch you and..." she peeks over my shoulder "it's 5:23 to be exact," before laying back down and running her fingers up and down my arm, leaving a trail of goosebumps in their wake.

"It's okay, it took me a while to fall asleep." I couldn't sleep because I couldn't get you out of my head. "So what were you planning on doing? Just laying there and watching me sleep?" I wink as I quickly ask hoping she doesn't notice the effect her touch is having on me right now.

Emily stops her hands movement before asking, "Honestly?" I nod. "Well..." My breath catching in my throat when her hand finds its way to the side of my face, fingertips gently tracing my jawline. "I really wanted to do this." Leaning over she rubs her nose against mine, her eyes darting between my eyes and my lips. My heart rate starts to rise and before I know it, soft lips are pressed against mine. Oh my god, this can't really be happening. Emily, my best friend and object of my infatuation, is kissing me.

When she pulls away it takes me a second or two to regain my composure and when I open my eyes, I wish I hadn't. The sight before me is heartbreaking. Emily is blushing profusely and her eyes have welled with tears. "I'm so sorry Spencer. I never should have done that." Her voice starting to crack. A few seconds pass as she rolls onto her back and stares at the ceiling. I sit up, leaning on my elbow, and gently wipe away a stray tear from her cheek. "It's okay Em. It's totally fine. I was just taken by surprise." I say as I gently place my hand on her shoulder trying to reassure her but I feel her tense up underneath my touch.

"I'm so stupid. You're my best friend, my straight best friend. Why would I ever think that you might have ever liked me back. I should have just pushed my feelings for you down deep inside. Now I have gone and wreaked havoc on our friendship. You probably want nothing to do with me -" Emily's freak out is cut short when I kiss her, she is shocked at first but soon returns the kiss, our lips perfectly synchronised. My hand makes its way into her hair, fingers entwining themselves in her beautiful raven locks and lightly tugging eliciting a moan from the swimmer. I groan as we reluctantly part for a stupid thing called air. Emily might be able to hold her breath for extended periods of time for swimming but I certainly can't. Why do we need to breathe anyway? Shouldn't we have evolved a little bit by now? Spencer, this is not the time to be thinking about evolution when you have just been kissing Emily Fields.

Emily breaks me from my train of thought when she quietly says, "You don't know how long I have been wanting to do that."

I pull away to look her in the eye, "Probably not as long as I have Em."

"I doubt it. It feels like forever."

"When Ali first introduced us, I knew you were different, I was instantly drawn to you and I had this feeling, no, this urge, something I have never felt for anyone else. Like I needed to protect you, I never want to see you hurt, and if you were I just wanted to make it all better, I wanted to be the one who made you laugh, that made you happy. And I guess that's why I always fought with Ali about the way she treated you. I was jealous of Ali and I didn't really know why. I guess I just hadn't realised that I was in love with you from the minute I saw you." Oh that felt so good to say out aloud. For too long have my feelings for Emily been locked away, but now they are free.

My heart starts to beat out of my chest as I watch a wide grin slowly appears on her features. Emily opens and closes her mouth, like she is trying to speak but the words won't come out so I pull her into a passionate kiss. Running her fingers along my side she pulls me closer, and runs her tongue along my bottom lip, silently asking for entrance, which I happy give, our tongues fighting for dominance, exploring each other's mouths like secret, forbidden caves. Emily tugs on my shirt, pulling me closer still, I eagerly close the distance and I am practically laying on top of her. Emily snakes her hands around my back, grabbing my butt and giving it a good firm squeeze and before I know it we are separating once more for air. What a way to wake up, I wish I could wake up to this every morning.

Emily moves to plant kisses down my neck until she finds my collarbone and begins grazing her teeth against it. I let out a moan as my whole body is engulfed by the heat caused by Emily's lips and teeth against my skin and a shiver runs down my spine, I feel her smile against my neck. She must be liking how my body is reacting to her touch. I feel a familiar sensation in the pit of my stomach as Emily bites and sucks my neck. Well that's definitely going to be hard to cover up later. I soon feel a tongue running over the mark, soothing the skin.

"Just a little reminder in case you forget that this happened."

"Em, as if I could ever forget even a single second. It will forever be locked away as one of the best moments of my life." I say before peppering Emily face and neck with kisses, causing her to burst out into a fit of giggles. Oh that sound, it's the sweetest of music to my ears.

I eventually stop and push myself up, a hand on either side of the swimmers head, "That would have to be the most beautiful sound I have ever heard in my life." Leaning back down I place a chaste kiss on her perfectly plump lips.

"I can think of something that would sound even better." Emily smirks, her eyes dark with desire.

I look down at her, "And what on earth could possibly be better than your laugh?"

Emily sits up slightly so she can brush my ear with her lips, her warm breath tickling my neck, "Me screaming your name."

I instantly feel my cheeks burning as I am treated to a sneak peek of sorts with Emily moaning and nibbling on my earlobe before moaning my name, a wave of electricity washing over my body before it settles in between my legs. I let out a small moan and quickly clear my throat.

"Now that was without a doubt, the sexiest thing I have ever heard and my new favourite sound. Don't get me wrong, you're laugh is like music to my ears but anyone can make you laugh," I brush my lips against her and lower my voice to barely a whisper, "but I hope to be the only one who makes you moan like that." Emily whimpers as her whole body shivers underneath me. At least I'm not the only one being turned on here.

"Oh Spence, that husky tone in your voice, it's a massive turn on," She shifts so she can reach my ear and nibbles on my earlobe, "So you think you can make me moan do you? Make me scream out your name?" Emily questions, biting her bottom lip in a very seductive manner. This girl literally just made my heart skip a beat.

I run my thumb along her jawline, "I'm a Hastings, I strive for excellence, so yes and it would probably be the best orgasm of your life too." I say in a matter of fact tone, smirking all the while.

Emily quirks a perfectly shaped eyebrow and playfully pulls me down onto herself, "Cocky much Spence. And who said anything about us having sex? I'm just here for the the make out session."

A blush starts to rise from my neck into my cheeks.

"I, uh, didn't mean to assume, but you, uh, you said before that you would be screaming my name and, umm, you were moaning in my ear..." I stumble over my own words before eventually trailing off into silence. Real smooth Spencer.

Emily just chuckles, "You're usually so good with the spoken word Spencer. What happened?" Beneath me I feel hands creeping underneath my night shirt, my breath catching in my throat as they run along my stomach, I am snapped out of my stupor when I hear Emily speak in a very sexy tone, "Did I make you all flustered?"

Before my mind catches up with my body I am already nodding as the hands continue further up my torso, stopping just below my bare breasts. A small moan escapes my lips as a fingertip brushes my left nipple, instantly hardening.

"Looks like I won't have any trouble making you moan." God she sounds so sexy right now. I just want to strip of all her clothes and touch, kiss and suck every inch of her beautiful body. I shake my head. Calm down Spencer you don't want to blow this before it's even began.

"You do realise I was only joking don't you?" I stare blankly at the girl laying beneath me, so she elaborates, "About the sex, I was only teasing you. I really want to one day but I want to be able to say we at least went on a date first."

It's my turn to tease, "Look who is making assumptions now." I move to tuck my hair behind my ear, it has fallen all around Emily's face like a curtain, I then lean down and nuzzle into her neck, inhaling the scent of milk and honey that still lingers on her skin from her body wash, along with the faint smell of chlorine.

I shuffle my weight so I am now kneeling, straddling the swimmers waist.

"I'm not assuming anything. Your body is telling me everything I need to know," suddenly my breasts are being cupped in her warm hands, my nipples hardening against her palms and I let out a moan, "and right now it's telling me you want this just as much as I do."

Instead of verbally responding, I roughly press my lips against hers, as my hands tug at the bottom of Emily's tank top before snaking under the fabric to run my slender fingers along a toned stomach causing her to gasp against my lips. Damn, is that the faint outline of a six pack? Our mouths move together as one, like they were made to do this little dance. I dart my tongue out, running it along her bottom lip, it quickly parts from her top lip to allow me access. I massage and lightly suck her tongue, earning a low growl. I hope that was a good growl, because that turned me on immensely.

I barely have enough time to finish my thought before Emily bucks her hips into me, hitting my centre causing me to involuntarily grind back down on her, resulting in her moaning into my mouth.

Reluctantly we separate for air and I roll onto my side facing her, a smirk on my face, "I told you I could make you moan."

Emily just chuckles, running her fingertips along my side, "I never doubted your abilities for a second Spence." Soft lips are placed upon mine once again, "May I ask, why you moved? I thought you were enjoying this just as much as I was."

I caress her cheek with my thumb, "I moved because it was getting pretty heated between us just now and I stopped while I still had an ounce of willpower left. I know you don't want to rush into anything so I was trying to respect that." The corner of my lips curving into a small smile.

Emily is absolutely beaming. "You are so precious Spence, always trying to protect me, even if it's from my own sexual desire." Leaning over she plants a soft, sweet kiss on my cheek. "And I love you for it."

My heart rate skyrockets and I have to hold myself back from not just picking right up from where we left off. "My pleasure Em. I love you and I will always protect you," I chuckle, "Even if it is from my irresistible self." Emily playfully shoves me.

"So I guess we should wind this," a finger pointing between the both of us, "Up then before we do something we might regret." The smile is instantly wiped from her face, replaced with a look of hurt. What the hell did I just say that for? "Oh crap, Em, I didn't mean that," I let out a sigh and shift on the bed, becoming even closer to the beauty, resting our foreheads together. "Well what did you mean?" she asks meekly.

"I just meant that we should pull back a little bit and I would never rush you or pressure you into doing anything you didn't want to do. I want our first time together to be special, but I don't want to assume that what just happened between us would become something serious. This might just be a one time thing, or you might just want someone to make out with, no strings attached."

"I think -" I cut her off by pressing my lips against hers, trying to convey how I feel about her through our connected lips.

I pull away, "I hope you do want to see where this could go but I will respect you and your decision regardless of what you choose. I love you Em, that will never change."

"Spencer, I love you and I never would have put our friendship in jeopardy by kissing you if I didn't want to become more than just your best friend." Placing her hand on the back of my neck she pulls me into a passionate kiss, begging to deepen the kiss I part my lips, massaging her tongue with my own, my hands gripping her waist and running into her voluminous raven locks.

"So do this mean?" I ask wide eyed.

"Yes Spencer. Would you do me the honour of becoming my girlfriend?" I immediately pepper her neck with kisses. "So do I take that as a yes?"

"Absolutely, and the honour is all mine Em." I roll onto my back, pulling Emily with me so her head is resting on my chest. We lay there holding each other for a few minutes, Emily lazily drawing patterns on my stomach while I run my fingers through her hair. The silence is broken when I sigh. Emily lifts her head and turns to look at me, immediately seeing the worry on my face, "Spence, what's wrong? Are you having second thoughts about us?" Her voice shaky with concern and her eyes wide.

"What? No, of course not. I have never been more sure about anything before." I lean down and kiss Emily on the top of her head.

"Well what is it then? I'm not just your best friend any more, I'm also your girlfriend, so you can tell me anything." She says returning to her original position and squeezing me in a hug.

"I was just thinking, when my parents get back from Philly on Sunday I'm going to tell them that I'm not only gay but I'm also dating my best friend."

"Well you can tell your parents when you're ready, I can even come over and be here when you do if that will make it a little bit easier."

I lightly squeeze her shoulder, "You would do that for me?"

"Are you kidding? Of course I would. I would do anything for you Spencer. You know that. Speaking of telling people, what are Aria and Hanna going to think of us being together?"

"Well you know Aria, she loves love, so she will be over the moon for us."

"And Hanna?"

"Hanna will be happy for us too. She will probably make inappropriate jokes about us whenever she can for a while. So I hope you are prepared for that," I chuckle to myself imagining some of the things she will no doubt say. "Oh we can't forget that we will be grilled about anything and everything."

"With you by my side Spencer I can handle anything those two throw at us. I guess we better try to get some sleep so we don't meet up with them at the Brew looking like we didn't sleep a wink."

"You're right, we don't want to give Hanna any extra ammunition. I love you Em."

Emily kisses me one final time, "I love you too Spence."

Within minutes we have both drifted off to sleep.


	2. Telling Aria and Hanna

Beep, beep, beep, beep, beep.

I groan and reach over to turn off my alarm clock. I try to sit up, but there is something holding me down. I look down to see an arm stretched across my stomach, Emily is laying on her stomach and is sprawled out all over the bed. I break out into a wide smile as the memories of early this morning hit me. This sleeping beauty is my girlfriend. I lean over and plant a kiss on her cheek. She begins to stir and hugs me tighter.

"Morning beautiful." I quietly say, not wanting to startle her, "it's time to get up and get ready to meet Aria and Hanna at the Brew." She mumbles into her pillow.

I run my fingers across her back, "I couldn't hear you Em, what was it you said?"

Lifting her head she repeats herself, "Can't we just skip coffee with the girls and stay in bed?" She then rests her head on my chest.

"As much as I would like to stay in bed we should go, we have some important news to tell them, or have you forgotten?"

Snapping her head up to look at me she just looks at me for a few seconds before playfully slapping me on the chest, "You can't be serious? I have the hottest girlfriend in Rosewood, how could I forget that?" She thinks I'm hot? What does that make her, molten lava?

"You think I'm hot? Not nerdy, or dorky or preppy?" I ask.

"You're all of those things Spence, but that's why I think you're hot. You can add beautiful, stunning, gorgeous, elegant, classy, exquisite, and charming to that list too if it will make you feel better."

I chuckle, "Wow, if Hanna was here she would make some joke about kissing me turned you into a walking thesaurus."

"Well we're just lucky she's not here, or otherwise I wouldn't be able to do this," propping herself up she leans down and gently presses her lips against mine and I eagerly reciprocate the kiss.

When we part I can't help but smile, "What a way to wake up, have an alluring beauty like yourself draped across me and then said beauty kissing me. If I'm dreaming, I never want to wake up."

Another kiss is initiated by the swimmer, "You're not dreaming but I know how you feel. I still can't believe this is happening either. I love you Spence, with all my heart."

I run my hand through her dark locks and look into her dark chocolate eyes, "I love you too Em. There aren't enough hours in the day for me to truly express how much I love you. But I can always try." I pull Emily closer to me, so our bodies are flush against each other, our legs getting tangled. My lips find her jawline, I plant small kiss all the way along it until I find her pulse point, and I begin to nip and suck, earning a gasp from Emily. Spurred on by her reaction I leave my own mark on her neck. "Now we match."

Emily just laughs before rolling off me onto my bed. I groan at the sudden loss of contact, "You're right Spence, we better go and tell the girls our news. And anyway, you practically run on coffee so we would have had to get up soon anyway."

I groan as I sit up and swing my legs off the side of the bed, "If it wasn't for our plan to meet up with Hanna and Aria I would have stayed here in bed with you all day."

Fourty-five minutes later we are walking into The Brew. Spotting Aria and Hanna sitting on a couch in the back of the cafe I wave and tell Emily I will order our coffees and she can go sit down. Rubbing my back she agrees and walks towards our best friends. Oh my, how can I be so glad and disappointed to see her walk away at the same time? Well I guess it could have something to do with how good her butt looks in that skirt of hers.

A few minutes later I sit on a couch next to Emily, placing our coffees on the table. I want so bad just to reach out and take her hand in my own.

"Hey Spencer."

"Hey Spence."

"Hey guys."

"So what have I missed?" I ask, looking between Hanna and Aria hoping they don't notice my inner struggle.

Aria is first to speak, "Ezra is planning on taking me to Philly for the night next weekend. I can't wait." She is practically beaming when she tells us the news.

I lean across and place my hand on her arm, "That's great Ar, you two deserve a little alone time together." Both Emily and Hanna nod in agreement.

"What about you Han? How are you and Caleb going with him still being in California with his mum?" Enquires Emily.

Hanna drops her head and shrugs, "It's hard, but I know he needs to be there for his mum after her accident and everything, so I understand. I just miss him, that all."

Aria wraps her arm around Hanna and gives her a hug, "It will be okay Han, he will be back before you know it and you two can make up for lost time."

A small smile appears on Hanna's face and she turns to face Aria, "Thanks. I just hope it's soon, this girl's got needs that only Caleb can help with."

"Too much information Han."

"Eww."

Hanna just smirks before turning her attention to Emily and I, "What about you two? Either of you having your needs fulfilled? Any secret guy or girl we don't know about?" Winking she takes a sip of her coffee.

Aria looks at Emily then focuses her gaze on me, "What about you Spence? You have been pretty quiet on the guy front for a while, any guy caught your eye?"

"No special guy for me." I say as I pick up my coffee cup and take a cautious first sip. No guy, but there is definitely a special girl.

Hanna puts her coffee back on the table and leans back into the couch, "Anything going on with you Em?"

Emily looks between all three of us, takes a deep breath then speaks, "Well now that you mention it, there is." Hanna and Aria's eyes both widen in surprise.

"What? Since when?"

"Who? Do we know them?"

My heart is beating like crazy, it feels as if it might just beat right out of my chest. This is it, the moment of truth.

Emily can't stop the grin from spreading across her face, "I have known her for a very long time and yes you know them. It is very early on but I'm really excited to be with her. She makes me so happy and I feel so lucky to be with her. It came as a shock to both of us when we found out we had romantic feelings towards each other."

"Come on Em, you need to give us more than that. Are you going out with this girl? Is it serious?"

"Yes, I'm officially in a relationship with this special someone and although we just got together I believe it to be serious." Emily looks at me. I hope they didn't notice that exchange of looks.

Hanna looks at me, "You have been very quiet today Spencer. Aren't you intrigued as to who Emily's girlfriend is?" Narrowing her eyes Hanna gasps. Oh crap. She knows, somehow she knows about us. "You know don't you? That's why you haven't said anything, you already know."

"Now you have to tell us Em." Hanna demands, looking between the two of us.

I shift in my seat, Emily turns to look at me, and smiles a warm smile. I reach out and take Emily's hand in mine, "It's me." Is all I can muster.

Aria furrows her eyebrows obviously confused, "What's you?"

"Havha very funny Spence. Spill Em." Cries Hanna.

Emily releases my hand and wraps one arm around my waist, pulling me closer while the other rests on my thigh, "Spencer's telling the truth, we are officially dating."

Hanna's mouth falls open and Aria's eyes could be mistaken for those of a cartoon character. The blonde is first to regain her composure, "What? When did this happen?"

Emily squeezes my thigh and I smile, "Well it happened early this morning actually."

"I have so many questions but I don't want to just bombard you guys, I will just say that I am so happy for you two, you both deserve every happiness." The petite brunette smiles warmly at the both of us. Typical Aria, not want to make either of us uncomfortable. But Hanna on the other hand.

Hanna sits forward, leans her elbows on her knees and pipes up, "Speak for yourself Aria, I want all the details. What exactly happened? Who started it? Are your feelings towards each other recent or have they been bubbling under the surface for ages? Is Spencer gay, bi, pan, or straight and only gay for Emily?" Turning to Aria she says, "Were they some of the questions you had?" Aria just nods. "So spill guys, you can't just drop a bomb like that and get away with it stock-free."

I chuckle, "It's actually scot-free, and we knew that we would have to answer a lot of questions, but if at any point it gets too much for Em or makes her too uncomfortable then we call question time quits for now okay?" Both Hanna and Aria nod their heads in agreement. I lift my arm and put it around Emily's shoulder, pulling her into me, I lower my voice so only she can hear, "I mean it Em, if Han gets too out of control, let me know and I will handle it. I will always look out for you and protect you. I love you Em." I kiss her on the cheek.

"Thanks Spence, I love you too." Emily says in a hushed tone and squeezes my thigh again.

Hanna looks over at the two of us, "What's with the whispering?"

Emily answers the blonde, "Nothing Han. So what do you guys want to know first?"

Hanna and Aria look at each other and seemingly have a silent discussion before they both turn their attention back to us and Hanna speaks, "So you guys said it happened this morning right? So what exactly did happen between you two?" Pretty tame question coming from Hanna. She must really be holding herself back with the jokes and what not.

Emily looks up at me and I nod silently agreeing she would take this one, "It all started when I woke up and I couldn't go back to sleep, so I was laying there watching Spencer sleep, she has this adorable little crinkle in her forehead when she sleeps. I was just thinking how much she means to me and I wish we were more than friends and that I have been in love with her for a really long time. She stirred a little and a few locks of her hair fell across her face, so I tucked them behind her ear and accidentally woke Spencer up. We talked for minute before I kiss her -"

I interject, "I was in complete shock and frozen in place so I couldn't kiss her back. Em started to freak out, she starts rambling so I leaned over and kissed her this time. We had a heated lip lock and then I told her I have loved her since the first time I met her, I just hadn't realised it was love yet."

"That is so cute. So then what happened?"

Emily takes over again, "What Spencer said was so sweet and we made out some more, Spencer is sweet once again and things get a bit heated and when it all settled down I asked Spencer out."

I see a smirk appear on Hanna's lips, "So did you guys, you know, do the nasty?"

Emily shifts in my arms and I see a blush rising up her neck and into her cheeks, "No, Spencer made sure to stop it before we went too far."

I place my hand over Emily's on my leg and interlock our fingers, "I want this relationship to work so I would never let us get carried away like that so soon. I respect Emily too much."

"Aww, Spencer is a total gentlewoman." Says Aria, smiling as she bring her coffee cup to her mouth.

"Oh definitely and all the sweet and wonderful things she said to me this morning made me fall even more in love with her."

"You two are so sickly sweet, I can't handle it so early in the day," Hanna grabs her handbag, sticks her head in and starts making heaving noises, pulling back she laughs. There's the Hanna that I know and love. Aria shoves the blonde, "Hanna, It's almost 11, so it's not really early and Spencer and Emily are your best friends, you should be happy for them."

Hanna scowls at Aria, "Are you saying I'm not happy for Em and Spence? I thinks it's great they got together, they make a super hot couple. They deserve to be happy, we all do and now for the first time ever we all have a special someone in our lives at the same time." She smiles wide at all three of us, "So you have been in love with each other for so long but only getting together now? Whats the go with that?"

Emily and I look at each other before speaking, "I never told Spencer how I felt because I thought she was straight, but mostly she's my best friend and I didn't want to ruin our friendship because I couldn't keep my feelings for her in check." Turning in my arms to face me she continues, but she is only talking to me now, "I'm glad I couldn't keep it in any longer. But I was terrified when I kissed you and you didn't kiss me back. I thought my heart was going to break into a million pieces.

I look her directly in the eye, "Em I was just as scared as you, when you leaned in to kiss me I thought I was going to have a heart attack, my heart was absolutely racing. I thought this can't be happening, I must be dreaming. But when I opened my eyes and saw how hurt and upset you looked my heart broke in two. I decided right there and then I would never ever be the cause of that obvious pain again, and then you started rambling so I had to kiss you to stop you from beating yourself up. I needed you to know that I wanted this just as much as you did, if not more." I wipe a tear from her cheek and place a soft kiss on her perfect lips which she reciprocates, "I didn't mean to make you cry Em."

"Oh Spence, these are happy tears," patting my leg she smiles, "See guys she is such a sweetheart."

"I don't think we will have to worry about Spencer hurting you Em, she obviously adores you." Turning to Hanna she says, "She has been madly in love with Emily since they first met. So why didn't we pick up on it?"

"I guess we just see what we want to see. I think we just saw Spencer's feelings for Emily as her being protective of her best friend." Hanna muses as she picks at her muffin, "So I'm curious, where would you fall on the Kinky scale Spence?"

Emily nearly chokes on her coffee, and Aria slaps the blonde on the arm, causing her to knock her muffin onto the ground, "Hanna! You can't just ask that kind of question."

"Ouch, what the hell Aria?" Says a slightly confused Hanna, bending down to pick up her half eaten muffin, all while glaring at the brunette sitting next to her, returning her attention to me, "I took the test and it said I was a 2."

I chuckle at what has just unfolded before me, "It's okay Aria, Hanna is actually referring to the Kinsey scale. I'm just surprised you know what the Kinsey scale is. And I would have to say I would be a 5."

"Okay now I'm confused, what is this scale you're talking about? And I'm sorry Han, I thought you were being totally inappropriate. I will buy you another muffin and coffee to make up for it." Aria rubs her hand on Hanna's back.

I elaborate, "The Kinsey scale is a way for people to rate themselves from 0 completely heterosexual to 6 completely homosexual. With X being those who are asexual. But there is a newer scale, the purple-red scale of sexuality, which is more diverse with a total of 36 and A for asexuality options not just 7 and X for asexuality."

"Just so you know, I saw it in a Cosmo once a few months back. And I get it Aria, I can be out there sometimes. I will definitely take you up on that coffee and muffin, make it a choc-chip this time." Hanna chimes in, "But seriously though Spencer, you into anything kinky that Emily should know about?" She winks at me as my jaw drops and I feel my cheeks heating up from a blush, and I glance over at Emily to see her blushing profusely too, "I'm sorry guys, I couldn't help myself, but your faces right now, priceless." She bursts out laughing.

Aria grabs her bag and retrieves her wallet, "She's right you know, you both are the same shade of red. I will be back soon, either of you need a refill or muffin, my shout?"

Emily shakes her head, "No thanks Aria."

Aria turns her attention to me, "Another coffee would be great, thanks Aria." The petite brunette stands and walks off in the direction of the counter. "Hit us with the next question you're dying to ask Han."

Hanna grins and sits up straighter in her seat, "So Spencer, if you say you would be a 5 on the Kinsey scale what guy or guys have you been attracted to? Did you have real feelings for Toby in the short time you were together or was he just a beard?" I could sense sincerity in her voice, like she really didn't mean any malice, she was just curious.

"I'm actually curious too, but you don't have to talk about it if you don't want to." She lifts her head and I lean down, our eyes meet before she kisses me.

"I love you too Em," I peck Emily on the lips and then she rests her head on my shoulder, "It's okay, I want to be open about everything. I have found a few guys attractive in the past, but I have only ever had a deeper attraction with Toby. I did have real feelings for him but I couldn't get over my feelings for you. Toby could tell that I was holding back, he tried to give me time and didn't push me to open up. He is such a sweet guy like that, but we eventually realised that it just wasn't working and that we were just better off as friends. I think deep down he knew that I had feelings for someone else. I love him but not in the way he wanted me to."

"You don't have to answer if you don't want, but did you ever sleep with him?" Emily speaks, barely audible as runs her fingers along my thigh, drawing random shapes and patterns.

"No. It didn't feel right to sleep with him if I didn't love him. Not once did I ever feel pressured to do anything I wasn't comfortable doing."

"I'm glad he treated you right."

"Umm, did you and Maya ever..." I trail off, not sure what the answer will be.

"No, it was similar to your situation with Toby, we nearly did so many times but I always stopped before it got too far. I thought Maya would think I was just playing her or teasing her, but she understood I wasn't ready to take it to that next level. I wanted my first time to be with someone I truly loved," Taking her hand from my leg she runs her fingertips along my jawline, "I was waiting for you." We both just stare into each other's eyes.

"So what did I miss?" Says Aria, bursting our little bubble.

"Oh not much, neither Em or Spence slept with Toby or Maya. Spencer has been attracted to a few guys but only wanted something more with Toby. And they were both ignoring me and being uber cute towards each other." Says Hanna, giving Aria a run down of what happened in her absence. A waitress came and dropped off Hanna and Aria's lattes, my extra strong black coffee and Hanna's muffin. We thank her before she turns and returns to behind the counter.

Emily is the first to break the silence, "Do you guys have any more questions for either of us?" She says raising an eyebrow looking directly at Aria and Hanna.

"I just have one more for Spencer." I nod for the brunette to continue, "Why didn't you ever tell us you were gay? When Emily came out we were behind her one hundred percent, so it's not that we wouldn't support you or love you the same. Is it safe to assume it's because of your family?"

I nod and sigh heavily, resting my coffee cup on my knee, "I was actually planning on telling you guys the night Alison disappeared, but I chickened out. I was scared that Ali would make fun of me and that my family wouldn't accept me."

"Well why didn't you tell us after? Didn't you want to come out after Emily did?" Hanna asks, throwing me a sympathetic smile.

"I don't know, I have had so much going on, but there were a few times I went to tell you guys or my parents, but it just never felt right, or I chickened out. But you guys know now and I feel like a weight has been lifted off my shoulders. Now I just have to tell my parents."

"Oh that sounds like fun. I'm sure it will be fine Spencer, and we are all here for you." Aria reaches across to place her hand on my knee.

"Yeah, you're not alone in this Spence." Smiles Hanna. My coffee is too hot so I place it back on the table.

"Thanks guys, I'm actually going to tell them when they get back from Philadelphia tomorrow, Em has already said she would be there with me. She is my rock," I take Emily's hand in my own and bring it to my lips, kissing the back of it. "Do you guys have any plans for the rest of the day?"

Aria places her coffee cup back on the table and shakes her head, "I was just going to watch some black and white movies at home, why? What do have planned?"

Hanna swallows a mouthful of muffin, "I was just going to the mall this afternoon, so I could be free, depending on the activities you have planned."

"Well Emily and I were just going to go back to my place and watch some movies, order some takeout for dinner, do you guys want to join? Have a sleepover?"

Hanna starts bouncing in her seat and clapping her hands. "Count me in then, I love our sleepovers, but I'm guessing it will be Aria and I in the guest bedroom then? Give you two a bit of privacy." She winks at us both.

"Sounds like fun. Hanna you can come with me seeing as I picked you up this morning. We can go and grab some of our things and meet back up at Spencer's in say an hour?"

"Yeah sounds good. But Hanna please don't raid your mum's liquor cabinet, I have a very important talk to have with my parents, so Emily and I need to be sober tomorrow."

The blonde just pouts and crosses her arms across her chest, "Fine."

"Well we might head off then, Han you ready?"

"I just need to use the bathroom, I will meet you at the car." Aria nods as she collects her phone and handbag and stands to leave. "Oh and guys, don't think I haven't noticed your matching hickies. You might want to do a better job of covering one up tomorrow." Hanna smirks while pointing to our necks.

"Shut up Hanna." I groan. Both Aria and Hanna head off leaving Emily and I to gather our belongings, as we stand I reach out to take Emily's hand, "Are you sure Spence?" She looks at me with concern written all over her face.

I just smile and nod, taking her hand in mine, "I don't care who sees, people would have seen us cuddling up and kissing on the couch anyway. Besides, I have the most beautiful girlfriend on the planet. I want everyone to know you're mine." And with that I walk through the cafe proud to have the love of my life by my side.


	3. Telling the parents

"I should have asked Han to help me pick out an outfit before she and Aria left," I say as I tug on my argyle sweater.

"Spencer," Emily takes my hands in hers to stop me from, "Your outfit is fine, so stop fussing." Placing her lips against mine I momentarily forgot what I was worried about. Her lips are so soft, I could kiss them all day. The way kissing her makes me feel makes everything else that feels good in the world pale in comparison to this.

"I can't help it, I'm so nervous, what if they don't accept me or kick me out?"

"Spence, you can't think like that, I highly doubt your parents will kick you out. They love you and they would want you to be happy." Pulling me into her arms, she rubs her hand on my back in a circular motion and kisses my cheek before I nestle my head into her neck.

After a few moments I pull away and take a step back, "Thanks Em, I feel a little bit better now," I place a small kiss on her lips, "I love you Em."

"I love you too Spence." she says with a twinkle in her eye and a small smile on her face.

"I'm so glad you're going to be right by my side when I tell them. I didn't think I could ever do this, but being with you, it gives me the strength to come out. I want everyone to know you're off the market, I'm sick of girls and guys circling you like sharks. And I'm pretty sure there are girls who would turn just to be with you."

Emily just laughs, "You're exaggerating but I want the same thing as you, I want everyone to know you're mine. I will gladly shout it from the rooftops or take out a billboard to announce our relationship to the whole of Rosewood. Umm, well actually you would have to bank roll the billboard, I'm not made of money like you are, Moneybags."

I chuckle, "That's Miss Moneybags to you and if a billboard is what you want I will get you two." I smile as she playfully shoves me.

"There it is," she giggles as she pinching my cheeks, "That's what I wanted to see, that trademark Spencer Hastings smile." My smile just widens and I pull her towards the bed where I lay in Emily's arms with my head on her chest feeling it rise and fall, letting her heartbeat calm me. By the time Emily hears the front door open and my mother calling out to me, I was drifting off when I feel her shake me lightly, "Spence your parents are home, you better go see them."

I sigh and move off the bed, running my fingers through my hair and straightening out my sweater, "Yeah okay, let's go welcome my parents home." I can hear my mother calling out my name again at the bottom of the stairs, "Coming." I call out.

Emily pulls me in for a kiss before we leave my bedroom, "For courage and remember I will be right here with you Spencer." I squeeze her hand and smile as I drag her out the door.

Finding my parents in the kitchen, I give both of them a hug.

"Hello girls." Says my mother as we both take a seat at the kitchen island.

"So how has Philly? How was Melissa?"

"Why don't you ask her yourself?" My father remarks as he pours himself a glass of scotch.

"What? She's here?"

"Yes she is just putting her bags out in the barn, she will be over any minute now."

As if on cue my sister walks through the back door, "Speak of the devil."

"And she will appear," she smirks as she walks to the fridge and grabs a bottle of water, "And hello to you too Spence," looking to the tan beauty sitting beside me she smiles, "Hello Emily, always nice to see you."

"Hi Melissa."

"So what brings the golden child back to Rosewood?"

"I'm on a break from school after finishing my mid terms so I thought why not come spend a week back here."

My mother looks up from pulling out files from her briefcase, most likely for court tomorrow and smiles at Emily and I, "How was your weekend girls? I thought Aria and Hanna would have been here too."

"They were but they had things to do so they left a few hours ago. We all spent yesterday together and they stayed the night. We just watched movies, listened to music and caught up on homework, the usual sleepover stuff."

"Sounds like you girls had fun then." Says my father from his seat on the couch.

"Aww, what no pillow fights?" Melissa remarks.

"No, we didn't plan on setting women back 50 years."

"Yes Mr Hastings we had fun, we always do." Replies Emily.

"Umm, Mum, Dad, there is something I need to tell you. You too Melissa." My voice a little shaky.

My mother turns to face me, "What is it Spencer? Is everything okay?" I smile meekly.

Seeing my face my father figures something must be wrong, "What's wrong Spencer? Did something happen while we were gone?"

"Don't worry, nothing is wrong. But Mum, you might want to sit for this." A look of concern, is strewn across both my parents faces.

"Emily, do you know what it is?" Pleads my mother looking to my girlfriend for some indication of what I was going to tell them as she joins my father on the couch. Melissa follows and stands behind them leaning on the back of the couch.

"Yes I do, but it's not my place to tell you. I'm sorry."

I stand up and Emily follows me, we are standing in front of my parents. I feel like I might be sick at any moment but I try to shake the feeling.

"I don't really know how to do this, so I'm just going to come right out and say it," I close my eyes and take a deep breath.

I feel a hand applying light pressure on my lower back as Emily whispers, "You can do this Spence." I stand up straighter and I feel a small smile tugging at the corner of my lips.

"You know you can tell us anything Spencer. Whatever it is we can deal with it together, as a family." The worry clearly evident in my mother's voice. Why does this have to be so hard? You're the captain of the debate team so public speaking isn't an issue for you so suck it up and just tell them that you're gay and you're dating your best friend.

I close my eyes, take another breath and open my eyes, look them both in the eyes and announce, "I'm gay." My shoulders slump slightly as I let out the breath I didn't realise I was holding.

"Oh Spencer honey, is that what you had to tell us?" I try to speak but my voice fails me so I nod. My mother quickly stands and takes a few steps towards me, pulling me into her warm embrace, "It's okay sweetheart."

"So is this why you needed Emily here? You needed someone who has experienced this before?" My father inquires.

"Yes, I needed moral support. So you guys aren't mad or disappointed?"

Taking a seat back on the couch with my father, my mother says, "No of course not, your father and I just want you to be happy, and if that means being with a woman then so be it, who are we to judge?"

"Do you mind if I ask how long have you known? Should we have seen this coming? Were you trying to subtly tell us and we were oblivious?" Questions my father.

Before I could answer I hear a voice say, "I knew," My jaw drops open slightly and I look up to see Melissa smiling, How could she have known? I thought I hid it so well.

I can't help but stare at my sister, "If you knew why didn't you say anything? You could have teased me relentlessly but you didn't."

"I know we have a sibling rivalry but I would never bring your sexuality into it, that's something you can't help. Teasing you about it would have made it seem like I thought there was something wrong with you being gay, when that couldn't be further from the truth. I don't care that you're gay, you're my little sister and I know I rarely say it, but I love you."

I feel a lump in my throat, I swallow hard, "That means so much to me Melissa, I love you too."

"Just so you know I honestly didn't feel it was my place to ask or say anything to about you being gay. I can say that I knew you weren't completely straight for years, I have seen you checking out some of the girls at the country club, and I caught you up in your room watching the Miss America or Miss Universe pageants on three or four separate occasions."

I hear a giggle escape Emily's lips as my cheeks begin to burn, "That's pretty gay Spence, and don't say you only watched for the public speaking section. That's the equivalent of saying you read Playboy for the articles." I playfully bump her with my hip and she giggles again.

"But I never said anything to you because I thought you would tell me when you were ready." She smiles warmly at me.

"I thought I hid it pretty well, the girls had no idea. And to answer your question Dad, I think I have always known but I will admit I tried to like guys but it just wasn't the same."

"What about Toby? You seemed to really like him." My mother asks.

I nod, "I did, Toby was pretty much the exception to the rule, he was different from all the other guys I knew, but we decided we were just better as friends when I realised I couldn't love him the way he loved me. And the fact that I was in love with someone else didn't really help the situation."

With a sympathetic smile my mother asks, "Oh Spencer, are you still in love with this person?" I nod, "Why didn't you tell us sooner? I hope you weren't worried we were going to take the news badly."

"Did the girls know?" Adds my father.

"Yes I am still in love with that person. I didn't really have the courage to tell you, I knew you wouldn't judge me but it was always at the back of my mind that you wouldn't take it well, so I kept it to myself. I only told the girls yesterday, but they all took it well, just like I thought they would."

"Of course they would, you girls didn't bat an eye when Emily came out, so of course it should have been the same for you. You four have always been there for each other, through thick and thin." My mother says as she smiles at Emily.

"There's also something else I have to tell you."

"You're not pregnant are you?" Says Melissa, trying to lighten the mood.

"Ha ha very funny." I take Emily's hand in mine and I look down at our intertwined fingers, "Emily and I are dating." I smile weakly, unsure of their reaction.

"It's about damn time, I lost count of all the times I saw you two with the others or just the two of you secretly crushing on each other, with all the lingering stares when you thought no one was looking and what not. I don't know about everybody else but it was blatantly obvious to me that you two had the hots for each other."

"So you knew I was gay and that we liked each other?" She simply smiles and nods. "Well why didn't you say anything?"

"Would you have believed me if I told you about Emily?"

I shrug, "No probably not, I would have thought you were messing with me. When really, you could have outed Emily and I as gay but you didn't."

"I would never do that to you or Emily, that's a line I would never cross. I just hoped that you two would figure it out and now you have. I have to admit though I always thought you would make a cute couple and I was rooting for you two."

"Congratulations girls," my mother once again standing, this time pulling us both in for a hug, "Is this new or has it been going on for a while?" She looks between the both of us.

"I couldn't have picked a better young woman for you than Emily." Raising his tumbler of scotch he smiles.

"Thanks Dad, and no Mum it's new, like yesterday new. But we both know exactly how we feel about each other and we already know each other so well, it's not awkward in anyway -"

"It feels natural." Interjects Emily with a wide smile on her perfect lips. I feel tears pricking my eyes, threatening to roll down my cheeks. I can't believe I was so worried about coming out.

My mother gushes over us both, "Well Emily has always been like another daughter to us, now a little more so." I can see out of the corner of my eye my father standing.

"It feels like we have 5 daughters. You know we love Emily," Focusing his attention to my girlfriend he places his hand on her shoulder and gives it a squeeze, "And I can count on you to look after my baby girl and treat her right, isn't that right Emily?"

"Oh of course Mr Hastings, I love your daughter, I will do everything in my power before I let anything happen to Spencer, you have my word. And Spencer deserves to be loved and looked after, and I hope to do just that. I will spend everyday of the rest of my life showing Spencer just how much I love and appreciate her." Says Emily, looking my father straight in the eye the whole time.

"I wouldn't expect any less from you Emily. So when are you planning on telling your parents?"

"Well I was actually hoping that Spencer could come to my house for dinner so we could tell my mum tonight. I don't want to keep it from her and for her to find out from someone else. And I was going to tell my dad on our next Skype call."

My father comes and hugs me, as my mother answers Emily, "Of course she can. I'm sure your parents will be thrilled, but if for any reason your mother doesn't take the news well and you don't feel like you can stay at home tonight, you come straight here okay? And you can stay here if need be. In Melissa's old room of course."

"Thank you so much Mrs Hastings, but Mum has come so far, she will be over the moon that out of all the girls I know, I chose Spencer to be my girlfriend. To be honest she has always had a bit of a soft spot for Spencer, she loves that Spence is so responsible and driven and does so well at school. I know she hopes that her academic prowess will rub off on me. Thank you so much for your support of both Spencer and I's relationship and our sexuality. Not everyone is as lucky as Spencer to have such a loving and accepting family, I can attest to bad reactions, but even I got off easy compared to others. I'm just so happy that Mum has finally turned around and is more accepting of me being gay."

My mother gives her an understanding smile and rubs her hand up and down her arm as I place a soft kiss on Emily's cheek, "I'm not making excuses but your mother, father, Peter and I were brought up in a time where people weren't as accepting, it would have been very difficult for her to go against things that were ingrained into her from a young age and her religion but I'm glad that she has accepted you for who you are and is more supportive now."

"Thanks Mrs Hastings."

"Oh honey, its Veronica now, no Mr and Mrs Hastings, isn't that right Peter?"

My father pours himself another glass of scotch, then turns towards us "That's right, if you're dating our daughter you drop the formalities, understood?"

"Yes Mr Hast-, oh I mean Peter." She smiles sheepishly. Aww, she is so damn cute when she gets shy and embarrassed. I'm just so glad that telling my parents went so well, I hope telling Emily's mum about us being together goes as smoothly.

"I'm guessing you two want to head off to Emily's and tell Pam now?"

Pulling Emily closer I nod, "But only if that's okay with you guys."

"Of course it is, take as long as you need."

"Just remember you both have school in the morning girls." My father remarks.

"Thanks Mum, thanks Dad."

"Yes thank you Veronica and Peter, it means so much that you approve of me dating your daughter."

"It's quite alright Emily, but we will have to discuss some new rules for when you come over when you are here next." My mother says as she hugs us both again.

"Of course."

I take Emily's hand in my own and pull her towards the stairs, "Let's go get your stuff together so we can go."

As we reach the bottom of the stairs, Melissa calls out, "Emily, just for the record, if I have 3 other sisters, you were always my favourite."

I look at Emily beside me and see her cheeks beginning to flush, "Thanks Melissa."

"Don't forget, door open please." I hear my mother call as we reach to top of the stairs.

When we reach my bedroom I can't help but push Emily up against the door, "I love you so much Em," then I place my lips on hers, her hands snaking around my neck as mine rest on her waist, "I love you too Spence." The Raven haired beauty says as I kiss her neck.

"You don't know how much it means to me that you were here with me when I finally told my parents and Melissa. I just can't believe she knew about everything and was rooting for us from the start."

"Yeah she really surprised me."

"You're telling me."

"Spence as much as I would like to continue this," I nibble on her ear, "I have to get my things together so we can go tell my mum about us."

"Rain check?" I smirk as I back away from the wall, Emily groaning as she misses the contact already.

"Of course." She says as walks into my room and starts collecting her belongings. Realising I haven't moved from my spot she throws a shirt at me and giggles as it hits me square in the face, "Are you going to help me or are you going to just stare at me?"

"I wasn't staring, I was admiring an exquisite example of natural beauty." I say in a low tone.

She giggles, "Well help this natural beauty gather her things."

I smile, "My pleasure." I head into the bathroom to grab her toiletries.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Once we arrive in Emily's driveway, Emily takes my hand in hers, "I love you Spencer."

I run my thumb across her knuckles and bring her hand to my lips, "I love you too Emily."

Getting out of the car I insist on carrying Emily's overnight bag for her, earning myself a kiss on the cheek.

Walking inside we can smell the aroma of Mrs Fields' cooking and Emily calls out, "Mum I'm home."

Her mother calling back out, "In the kitchen Emmy."

"Hi Mum."

"Hello Emmy, Spencer, how are you?"

I smile at the older woman, "I'm well thank you Mrs Fields. How about yourself?"

"I'm very well. You have arrived just in time, dinner is nearly ready, so could you two please be dears and wash up then set the table?"

Emily and I answer in unison, "Okay."

About halfway through our delicious dinner, Mrs Fields' curiosity gets the better of her, placing on her cutlery on her plate she turns to face her daughter, "Not that I don't love having Spencer over, but why was it some important that she come for dinner tonight?"

"Well, Spencer and I have something we want to share with you."

The older woman looks from Emily to me and back to Emily before speaking, "Is everything okay?" A hint of concern in her voice.

"Yes, it's definitely good news, so don't worry," her mother nods for her to continue, "Well, Spencer and I, we're together," Mrs Fields raises an eyebrow, "As in we're dating."

Opening her mouth to respond, I quickly cut her off, "Before you respond Mrs Fields, I would like to say a few words if that's okay?" She looks slightly taken a back by my request but nods, "Your daughter is such a sweet, warm, caring, and strong person and I'm a better person when I'm with her. I have loved Emily since the day I met her-"

"And I have loved Spencer for a long time too." Interjects Emily.

"It just took a while for us to reveal those feelings to each other, but now we have we couldn't be happier. Mrs Fields, you and your husband have my word that I will always do what is right by Emily even if that meant hurting myself in the process, she will always come first and I will fight tooth and nail to protect her, care for her and be with her. So I hope we have your blessing."

A few tears roll down Mrs Fields cheeks and she quickly wipes them away, "I don't doubt anything you just said, you have proven it on many occasions. I'm just so happy that my Emmy has someone who loves her the way you do and I know my little girl will be treated right. I'm sure Wayne would feel the same, knowing someone is looking after and protecting Emmy."

"So thats a yes to the blessing?" Emily asks, already knowing the answer.

"Of course it is Emmy." The older woman reaches out and putting a hand on Emily's arm, smiling wide at both Emily and I, "I know I wasn't as supportive as I should have been when you first told me you were gay but I have come to accept that your sexuality doesn't change who you are as a person and that you're still my Emmy regardless of who you date. I'm just so happy that you have found someone who makes you happy. Can I give you two some words of advice?"

Emily and I nod as she takes my hand in hers under the table, "You have been friends for years and it maybe difficult at times to navigate the transition into your new relationship. But remember you were friends first and together you should be able to overcome what obstacles are in your way."

"Thank you for the advice Mrs Fields and dinner of course."

"Anytime Spencer, and I expect you to come around for dinner more often now that you and Emily are dating."

"I will, Mrs Fields, you can count on that."

"So do you have any questions for us?"

"Yes, a couple actually," She smiles as she pick up her cutlery and we all begin eating again, "Firstly how long have you two been dating?"

"We actually only started dating yesterday, but we wanted to tell you and Spencer's parents right away because as you said earlier, we have known each other for years so we can skip that whole awkward getting to know each other stage so we know we are serious about each other and this relationship."

Nodding in agreement the older woman then looks to me, "So I'm assuming your parents already know."

"Yes, we told my parents and Melissa before we came here. My parents were a bit surprised when I told them I'm gay but they are happy that I'm happy, and think Emily is great. Melissa knew that I was interested in girls but hadn't asked me about it so I had no idea she knew."

Emily adds, "Melissa also knew that we liked each other but were completely clueless to how the other felt. She said she was glad that we finally figured it out and got together."

"Yeah but no thanks to her." I chuckle.

"Melissa probably didn't want to interfere or thought if you wanted to you talk about it you would have approached her."

"Well she did say she thought I would tell her when I was ready."

The older woman smiles warmly and nods. "This maybe a little bit more personal, so don't feel like you have to answer, but have you dated girls before? Because I know you were with Toby Cavanaugh for a while there, so I am just curious."

"It's fine Mrs Fields, I want to answer. No I haven't dated a girl before, I have only been in one relationship before and that was with Toby. So I'm fairly new to the whole dating thing but I love Emily and we have been best friends for years, so we already know each other so well. We get to skip the awkward first date where you are trying to get to know each other and just have fun and be together."

"I'm looking forward to it." Says Emily as she lets go of my hand and places it on my thigh.

"So am I." I smile at the beauty sitting next to me.

"So you have already planned a first date?" Says the older woman, sounding slightly surprised.

"No we haren't but I was hoping," I turn in my seat to face Emily, "I could take you on a date on Saturday if you were free."

Emily squeals and hugs me, "Yes, yes, yes Spence!" Seemingly forgetting her mother is sitting across the table from us, Emily kisses me and I can't help but kiss her back. When we separate I can't wipe the grin off my face. "I can't wait Em."

"I can't wait either. Can you believe it, our first date as a couple?"

"Oh you better believe it."


	4. The date

"Spencer. Mum and Dad left a while ago and I will be heading off to the country club in a minute. We won't be home until late so you and Emily will have the house all to yourselves."

I turn from my mirror and smile at my sister as she stands in the doorway of my bedroom, "Have fun, and thanks again for helping me with getting everything ready for my date with Emily and offering to take Mum and Dad to the country club to give us some alone time."

Melissa just smiles as she enters my room and sits on my bed patting the space next to her, once I sit she continues, "Of course, it was no trouble at all. I think it's sweet the date you have planned. Who knew you were such a romantic?" She chuckles.

"I can't help it, Emily brings it out in me. I wanted to do something a little different for my first date with Emily, but I'm worried she might not like what I have planned." I sigh, "What if she expected a big grand dinner date in Philly or something? You know, be wined and dined at some fancy restaurant and be swept off her feet."

The concern must be evident in my voice because Melissa laughs and puts her arm around my shoulder, pulling me into her side, "Oh Spencer, Emily doesn't seem like the kind of girl who only cares for big things like that. I'm sure she will love that you decided against splashing money around and went with a more intimate and romantic date instead. I think it shows that you put a lot of thought and effort into it."

"I hope so." My leg begins to bounce nervously, "I'm just so nervous I think I might throw up butterflies."

"Well that would be something different." A few seconds pass and Melissa chuckles to herself.

I turn and face her, a smirk evident on her features, "What?"

"Oh it's nothing," I quirk an eyebrow, "Okay, I was just thinking I don't think I have ever seen you this nervous before, not before a big test or even your field hockey championship game."

"Yeah but none of that was as important as tonight. It's Emily and I's first date and I love her, so tonight has to be perfect."

"But you're forgetting something Spence."

My eyes widen and my mind flashes with a million different thoughts, "What?" I squeak.

"Emily loves you, it's pretty obvious, blind Freddy could even see that-"

"Don't you mean Jenna?" I chuckle.

"She can probably see it from a mile away too. You could eat bologna sandwiches and water for dinner and I'm sure Emily will love it just the same."

"No she wouldn't, she would probably dump me right on the spot."

Melissa rubs her hand in circles on my back as she continues, "It's not all about the what or the where, it's also about who you're with, so as long as Emily is with you, I don't think she is really fussed on what you do. Hanna on the other hand..." she trails off and we both laugh, "I know this will be hard for you to do but don't stress too much sis, you have put together a great first date, it beats the typical dinner and a movie first date, that's for sure."

"Thanks Melissa. I don't feel as nervous now, I'm more excited."

Melissa beams, "Anytime Spence, I better go, Mum and Dad are already at the club catching up with the Pattersons, so they are probably wondering where I am." Melissa stands up and moves towards the door, "So is Emily coming here or are you picking her up?"

"I'm picking her up from her house, I have to go to the florist first. Em loves lilies so I'm getting her a bouquet of stargazer lilies."

"Stargazer huh? Is that a subtle hint for what you have planned for after dinner?"

"Maybe." I smirk. Melissa gets to the doorway before I call her name and she turns around, "I know we don't really show affection towards each other but could I get a hug?" My voice low and wavering. Smiling wide, Melissa opens her arms as she walks back towards me and quickly envelopes me in her warm embrace, "I don't tell you often but I love you Melissa."

"I love you too Spencer," pulling away but still holding me at arms length, "Now everything is perfect, you look great, so go sweep your girl off her feet."

I smile, "I just have to grab my phone, keys and wallet and I will." I say turning to my bedside table.

Pausing as she get out into the hallway, "Don't forget Spence, just because you can't get Emily pregnant doesn't mean you shouldn't be safe." Way to ruin a good sisterly moment. Narrowly dodging a throw pillow aimed at her head, she laughs and heads down the hall, "Way to ruin a good sisterly moment. And for your information we haven't got that far yet."

"You never know, that might all change tonight."

A few moments later I hear the front door open and close. Grabbing my keys, phone and wallet I follow suit and head downstairs and head out the door.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It's 6:25 when I pull up to the kerb in front of Emily's house, grabbing the flowers off the passenger seat I get out and start walking up the path. My heart starts beating quickly, increasing with every step I take. Reaching the front door I raise my fist but can't force myself to knock. You can do this, just knock. The sooner you knock, the sooner you will see Emily and the sooner you will be able to relax. I knock three times before I drop my hand back down to my side and wait about 30 seconds before the door opens, "Hello Mrs Fields."

"Hello Spencer, come on in, Emily is still getting ready, you're welcome to wait in the living room. Can I offer you anything to drink while you wait?"

"No thank you Mrs Fields." I reply as I take a seat on the couch.

Walking to the bottom of the stairs the older woman calls out, "Emily, Spencer is here."

"Okay, I will be down in a minute."

Returning to the living room Mrs Fields asks, "Emmy tells me you won't tell her your plans for your date."

"Yes, I wanted to make it a surprise for her," I look towards the stairs and lean across closer to the other woman, "Melissa organised to take my parents out to dinner at the country club so I could have the house to ourselves because I have planned for us to make homemade pizzas and watch a movie and later when it's darker we are going to stargaze in my backyard."

"Oh that sounds wonderful Spencer." She says smiling warmly.

"What sounds wonderful?" We both turn to see Emily standing in the doorway arms across her chest smiling.

"I was just telling your mum about what I have planned for our date."

I can't help but smirk as I watch my girlfriend's smile turns into a pout, "So you won't tell me but you will tell my mum? That doesn't seem fair."

"It's okay Emmy, I'm sure you will enjoy it all the same," standing up her her position on the couch she heads into the kitchen, "I will go grab a vase."

Emily looks at me confused, "Why does she need a vase?"

"Oh sorry," I stand and walk to meet Emily, "These," I hand her the lilies, "are for you, my love."

"Aww, thanks Spence," she leans in and kisses me, "they're beautiful, I love lilies."

"I know, I have for years." I wink as Mrs Fields returns with a vase with water.

"Shall I place those gorgeous flowers in water for you Emmy?"

"Yes thank you Mum." Emily inhales the flowers scent before handing them over.

"So I assume you two will be off now then?" She asks looking between us both.

Emily looks at me for a response, "If you're ready Em, we can go."

Taking my hand in hers Emily smiles, "Let's go then. Don't wait up Mum."

"Emily." Her mother using a stern tone but Emily just chuckles.

"I will have Emily home by her curfew Mrs Fields, you have my word."

"Thank you Spencer. Curfew is normally 11 but because it's your first date I will stretch it to midnight you have fun girls. Come over for dinner tomorrow, and bring your appetite Spencer. I'm making chicken casserole and a peach cobbler for dessert."

"Sounds delicious Mrs Fields, and I wouldn't miss it."

Emily leads me towards the front door and we walk down the path to my car, I open Emily's door and close it when she is safely inside before walking around and entering the drivers seat and turning the ignition.

"Are you going to tell me where we are going?" Emily asks as she places her hand on my thigh.

"Nope."

Emily begins to trail her hand up my thigh, "What about now?"

I swallow hard as she reaches the crotch of my jeans, "No."

"Fine." She huffs as she crosses her arms over her chest again. I quickly look over to see a small pout.

"Aww Em, I just want it to be a surprise," I place my right hand on her thigh and I see the pout replaced with a smile and she places her own hand over mine, where it stays for the rest of the trip. "Sorry Em, we just have to swing by my place and grab something first."

"Are you telling me the always super prepared Spencer Hastings forgot something?" I nod, "Wow, I never thought I would see the day." She chuckles.

"It's your fault, you get me all flustered and I can't think straight. All I can think about is you and -"

"How lucky you are to have me as your girlfriend?" Emily interrupts with a giggle.

"I was going to say how much I want to kiss you but that's good too." I chuckle. We pull into my driveway and I turn off the car and take out the key and turn to look at Emily, "I'm actually going to need you to come in, I need your help bringing something out to the car, Melissa was meant to help me before she left to go to the country club but we forgot."

"Okay." She says as she opens her door and gets out. We walk in the front door and I lead her into the kitchen, "So what is it you need help with?" Emily asks as she leans against the kitchen island.

"I'm sorry Em, I didn't really need your help. I just needed to get you inside."

"Umm okay...why?" She asks with an eyebrow raised and a look of confusion on her face which quickly becomes a sly grin, "Did you just get me in here so you could have your way with me Miss Hastings?" Her eyebrows wiggling as she giggles.

"What, of course not. I planned for us to have our date here. I wanted our first date to be intimate and romantic, so I thought we could make pizza from scratch and watch a movie over there," I point into the living room.

"Oh my god Spence, is that a pillow fort?"

"Do you not like it? We umm, don't have to use it if you don't want to. It was umm, just an idea." My nerves clearly evident in my voice.

"What? No, I love it, it's perfect." Emily walks around the island and wraps her hands around my neck, her fingers getting entangled in my hair, "You're so cute when you're nervous, you know that?"

"Really?" Emily smiles and nods, "But that's not all, I have a surprise for later on too."

"Have I ever told you you're adorable?"

I tap my finger on my chin, "Hmm, not recently, no."

"Well you are Spence. You put on this tough facade but you're all soft and sweet on the inside like a marshmallow. You're my big Spencer shaped Peep."

"Oh like you can talk, you have everybody fooled into thinking that you're all sweet and innocent but when I get you alone you become this little seductress." I smirk as I pull her in for a passionate kiss, Emily tugs on my bottom lip.

"But admit it, you love it when I take control."

"I don't mind relinquishing control every now and then, but only to you."

"So you're too cheap to splurge and pay for a pizza for our date huh Spence?" Emily playing jabs me in the ribs.

"Of course not. I thought it would be more fun and kinda romantic to make our own from scratch. But if you don't want to we can just order in, I don't mind." I look down at the floor, slightly dejected.

"Aww, my poor peep. Don't be like that," placing her thumb under my chin she lifts my head up to look me in the eyes, "I think it is quite romantic what you planned," she chastely kisses me, "But just so you know, my pizza is going to taste way better than yours." She smiles before heading towards the fridge to get the ingredients.

"Oh so it's a competition you want is it Fields? Well it's a competition you will get." I grab her from behind and she squeals, I lift her up and squeeze her tight.

"I. Can't. Breathe." I gently place her feet back on the floor.

I blush and quietly apologise, "I'm sorry Em, forgive me?"

Emily turns around to face me, a sly grin slowly tugging at her lips, "Only on one condition."

"Name it."

"I get to pick the movie."

"I actually picked out a few already, they're on the coffee table, but you can have final say."

"Well you can grab the ingredients and I will pick the movie." I smile and nod as Emily kisses my cheek and walks into the living room. Once I have everything we need to make our pizza dough I watch Emily as she waltzes back into the kitchen, "We are watching The Princess Bride. I haven't seen it before and it looks good."

Wrapping my arms around her waist, I whisper, "As you wish," before capturing her lips with my own. When we separate Emily opens her mouth to speak but then closes it again then looks down at the counter, "Is everything okay Em?"

Looking up at me she sheepishly asks, "I was just wondering if we could put on some music?"

"Aww Em, was that all?" Emily smiles and nods.

"As you wish." I pull my phone from my pocket and walk across the room and set up the dock speaker. I put on a playlist I had made especially for tonight, full of jazz and soul songs. I turn around to see Emily surveying the ingredients, mindlessly tapping her fingernails on the counter as she eats a grape from the fruit bowl. "Have you made pizza dough before Em?"

"Never, but I have always wanted to. So now is my chance," a smile gracing her beautiful lips, "I was so excited when you said we were going to make our own pizza tonight, I just hope I don't stuff it up."

"Babe, you're not going to stuff it up, I will be here to help you. We are going to do this together so don't worry."

Leaning her head on my shoulder she dreamily says, "How did I get so lucky to fall in love with my best friend and be this happy?"

"I don't know, but I'm just glad we finally have the chance to be together." I turn so I can place a kiss on her head, " I love you Em."

"I love you too Peep."

"So is that going to be my pet name is it?"

Emily raises her head, a smirk on her face, "Yep." She made sure to pop the P.

"As you wish." I smile and kiss her cheek, "How about I mix the dough and you knead it, sound good?" Emily smiles wide and nods, "Okay then, could you please spread out some flour on the bench please?"

"Of course." While Emily prepares the bench I combined everything and mix the dough. Pulling the dough out of the mixer I plop it onto the freshly floured bench, "Have at it Em."

"Like this?" Emily asks as she kneads her fingers in the dough.

"Exactly like that. Keep it up you're doing great." I just stand there and watch as a cute little smile tugs at her lips.

"So that should be done now," I check just to make sure, "It's perfect. Now we have to let it rise for about 20 minutes." I pull out a mixing bowl, grease it up and dump the dough into it, then cover it with a damp tea towel, "Now I already made the sauce from scratch earlier so we don't have to worry about making it. So do you have any ideas of what we could do while we wait?" I ask with a smirk as I set a timer.

"Oh, there's a few things we could do in that time, but I really want to kiss you right now." Emily takes a few steps closer to me and links her hands around my neck and I giggle, "What's so funny? Don't you want to kiss your girlfriend?" Emily cocks an eyebrow and pouts.

"Sorry Em, you just have a little something..."

Emily removes one of her hands from around my neck and rubs at her cheek, "What? Where?"

"Right there," I point to her other cheek before rubbing flour all over her cheek and chin.

Emily jumps away and squeals, narrowing her eyes at me she scowls, "Hey! That is so not funny."

"From right here it was." I chuckle and take a step towards her, my hands up in plain sight so she could see that I didn't have anymore hidden flour, just a tea towel. Emily grabs the towel from my hand and chuckles as she wipes her face, "So does this mean you see the humour in it now?"

I can see her trying to resist breaking out into a smile, but her eyes have a mischievous twinkle about them, "Maybe."

"Oh no. I know that look."

Feigning ignorance Emily steps towards me, "I have no idea what you're talking about." I take a few steps back until I hit the counter and my eyes widen. Oh crap, now I'm going to cop it. I wiggle my finger at her face. "That's the look you get right before you and Hanna play a practical joke on Aria or I."

Emily chuckles, "You knows me too well." She says before throwing a handful of flour which gets me all over my face and in my hair, Emily bursts out laughing.

I cross my arms and pout, "It's not funny Em."

"From right here it was." Using my own words against me. I try to continue to look annoyed but I fail and I'm soon joining Emily in a fit of laughter. I move to grab Emily by her belt loops in her jeans and pull her closer. "I love you, you know that right?"

"Even after I floured you?"

"Yes. Even after that."

"Good. Now close your eyes and stay still."

I narrow my eyes at her, but ultimately comply with her request. "As you wish." I soon feel her move away from me and then I hear water running in the sink. "You're not going to soak me now are you?" I ask nervously.

I hear the water stop and Emily take a few steps towards me, "Do you trust me?"

I quickly answer, "With my life."

"Then stay still and keep your eyes closed. It will all be over soon." I then feel something wet wiping my face. After a few moments it stops, then I feel soft lips press against my own. I kiss back gently as I feel hands cup my face. The kiss gets more passionate quickly. My hands eventually find their way to Emily's waist and I pull her into me so our bodies are flush together. Emily deepens the kiss causing me to involuntarily moan, pulling away Emily smirks as the timer goes off, "There, all better. Now let's get back to making these pizzas."

"As you wish." I smile, moving around Emily to reach the fridge and grab the toppings for our pizzas. "Could you please turn the oven onto 400F so it can preheat and then grab our dough?"

"Sure." Emily meets me with the bowl with the dough as I place down all of our toppings on the counter, our pizza sauce, shredded mozzarella cheese, shredded Monterey Jack cheese, grated Parmesan cheese and pepperoni slices.

"So now we have to halve the dough and flatten it out to fit on our pizza trays."

"Could I do that Spence?"

I smile and push the bowl towards her, "As you wish." I then pull grab the two trays and put them on the counter, "While you do that I will measure out our cheese then."

"Umm babe?"

I look up to see Emily ripping the dough in half, "Yeah Em?"

"I'm a little curious, why do you keep saying 'as you wish'?"

"Oh you noticed that did you?"

"Uh-huh."

"All will be revealed in due time," Emily frowns when she doesn't get her answer, "So how is the dough coming along?"

"Good. Mine is finished. Did you want me to do yours too?"

"If you didn't mind Em. Now here is your three types of cheese, and some pepperoni slices as well. Would you like me to spread on your sauce?"

"Yes please Spence."

Once both bases are on the trays I spread on some of our pizza sauce. Then Emily and I put our pepperoni and cheese on top.

"Now into the oven they go."

Emily claps her hands and grins, "Mine is going to taste so good I can tell already."

I chuckle, "Calm down Em, now do you want to put yours on the top or bottom shelf?"

"You can be on top Spence. I don't mind being on the bottom."

I raise an eyebrow and smirk, "Are you saying you're a bottom Em?"

Emily looks at me, her confusion written all over her face. "Huh?"

"You just said I can be on top and that you don't mind being a bottom, so are you admitting that you would be more submissive in the bedroom?" I wriggle my eyebrows for the added effect.

Emily's eyes widen and her mouth falls open as a blush appears on her cheeks as she realises what I'm implying. She quickly averts my gaze and apologises, "Umm, no, I didn't mean it like that. I'm sorry Spence."

I chuckle, "It's okay Em, sleeping with you isn't even on my radar right now. Tonight is all about us having some fun. I was just messing with you, call it payback for throwing flour at me earlier."

Emily let's out a sigh of relief, "Thank God. You had me worried for a moment there." A few seconds pass, "Oh crap, I didn't mean it like that. I do want to, just not right now. You're right, tonight is all about having fun as a couple on our first date." I open the oven and put both of our pizzas in before closing it again and set the timer for another 20 minutes.

I walk out into the living room and extend out my hand, "Care to dance Em?"

"Of course." Emily walks around the island and takes my hand. I pull her close and we slow dance along to the music and kiss slowly and softly until the the timer beeps. We separate and head back to the kitchen. I pull out both trays and slice the pizzas while Emily grabs some plates and some drinks. "They look absolutely amazing Spencer." Placing the plates down on the counter Emily kisses my cheek, "And they smell pretty good too."

"I'll say. Two slices for now?"

Emily nods as she pours some soda into our glasses. We take our plates and glasses out to the living room and sit them on the coffee table, "You can crawl into our fort and I will grab my laptop and pop the DVD in."

"Could you also pass me our food and drinks so we have them already?"

I smile at the sight of Emily puffing up pillows and making herself comfortable in our pillow fort, "As you wish." I hand her everything before I crawl in too. Once we both get settled I start the movie.

"Not that I'm complaining Spence, but why are we watching the movie on your laptop when we could watch it on the big flat screen tv just a few feet away?"

"Don't you like being so close to your, uh, what was it you called me before, Peep?" Emily smiles and nods.

"Of course I do, I love it, and I love you too. And yes, I called you my Peep, you're my big softie that's why."

"I made this fort because I wanted to feel like we were in our own little world, where there is only you and I." Emily leans over and places her lips on my own. I feel the laptop sliding off my lap so I quickly pull away so I can save it, "Sorry Em."

"It's okay. Let's get this movie started. I'm looking forward to it."

We sit and eventually lay together while watching the Princess Bride in relative silence except for Emily moaning when she takes a bite of her pizza.

"Gee Em, if someone was to come in right now they would think we are up to no good. They definitely wouldn't think it was just you eating pizza." I chuckle and Em slaps my arm.

"Hey! I can't help that I made the best pizza I have ever tasted."

We fall back into a comfortable silence until Westley says 'as you wish' to Lady Buttercup and Emily slaps my arm nearly causing me to choke on a mouthful of pizza. "You are so cute Spence. I love you."

I swallow and clear my throat, "I love you too Em."

The rest of the movie passes without incident and when it ends I close my laptop and I move it aside so I can fully hold Emily in my arms. After a few minutes Emily let's out a sigh of contentment and lifts her head from my chest to look my in the eye, This date has been wonderful Spence. I could just stay here in your arms all night."

"I would love that too babe but I don't think your mother would approve and we still have something else planned for tonight."

"You're right about my Mum, she would ground me for sure. And what could be better than this right here?" Emily questions laying her head back on my chest.

"Why don't we hop up and you can find out for yourself." I remark.

"Okay but only if we can have some more pizza before hand."

I chuckle, "As you wish." Emily smiles wide and leans up softly placing her lips against mine.

Sitting at the counter eating another slice of pizza each we decide that we should invite the girls over tomorrow so we can tell them all about our date and they can help us finish off our pizzas. "So what's this surprise you have planned Peep?"

"Just stay where you are with your eyes closed and I will get everything ready." Emily opens one her eyes, "Uh! Uh! Uh! No peeking."

Emily laughs, "Fine."

"I will be back in a moment, keep your eyes closed until I say otherwise," I grab the picnic blanket and another blanket from the back door and exit out the back door. Stopping in the middle of the yard I lay the picnic blanket down and throw the other blanket down too before hurrying back inside. When I'm back in the kitchen and see Emily's eyes are still closed I quickly grab two champagne flutes, the bottle of non alcoholic champagne Melissa bought for us and the chocolate covered strawberries from the fridge. "When I come back you can open your eyes, but only then okay?" Emily nods. I drop everything out to the blanket and head back inside to retrieve Emily. "Are you ready Em?" I ask as I reach for her hand.

"I feel so nervous." Emily admits as she takes my hand and stands up from the stool.

"There's nothing to be nervous about Em, now come with me." I say as I move towards the back door.

Once we are outside and walking towards the blanket Emily gasps, "Whoa Spence, what's this?"

"Oh nothing, I just thought it's such a beautiful night, so why not lay with my beautiful girlfriend underneath the stars. "

"Wow, it's a wonderful idea," Emily sits on the blanket, "Is that champagne?"

"Yes, only the best for my girl but I still have to take you home so it's non alcoholic of course. And we also have chocolate covered strawberries I prepared earlier as well." I say as I sit on the blanket too.

"Oh so romantic Spence."

"But only for you my love." I wink as I open the champagne and pour us both a glass. Emily lays back, propped up by her arms stretched back and sighs, "This has been the best night of my life by far."

"Whoa, it seems like I have set the bar pretty high when it comes to dates then. How am I supposed to plan a second date with that over my head?"

"Who said you were planning our second date? I thought it only fair if I plan our second date."

"As you wish."

We half sit/half lay as we drink our champagne and feed each other chocolate covered strawberries, Emily enjoying the white chocolate ones the most. Eventually we lay down and I hold Emily in my arms as we just gaze up at the stars and talk about anything and everything, big and small. I don't think I have ever been more content with my life. I have finally came out to my friends and family, have a gorgeous girlfriend that I love and adore with all my heart, the best friends anyone could ever ask for and my family who I know aren't perfect but really, is anyone?


End file.
